criminal_case_fanmade_casesfandomcom-20200214-history
Death on the Dance Floor
Death on the Dance Floor '''is the 12th case in the game Case Background The victim was a woman named Shamie Pantte . She was found dead in the dance floor. The killer was her roomate named Kimiy Pei. Kimy told the police that she was stalking Shammie that she has found out that Shammie kills people in hidden and Kimy all wanted to do is to save the world and stop all the case and killed her.Kimy admitted her crime and entered a guilty plea.She was sentenced to five months in prison,for her such kindness. Victim * '''Shammie Pantte (Found eyeless on the Dance Floor) Murder Weapon * Scissors Killer * Kimy Pei Suspects Suspect's Profile * The suspect has a badge of the Dance Club. * The suspect has a HoneyLemon Clip Suspect's Profile * The suspect has a badge of the Dance Club. * The suspect has a HoneyLemon Clip Suspect's Profile * The suspect has a badge of the Dance Club. * The suspect has a HoneyLemon Clip * The suspect is a female Suspect's Profile * The suspect has a badge of the Dance Club. * The suspect is a female Suspect's Profile * The suspect has a badge of the Dance Club. * The suspect has a HoneyLemon Clip * The suspect is a female Killer's Profile * The killer has a badge of the Dance Club. * The killer has a HoneyLemon Clip * The killer is under 25 * The killer has green eyes * The killer is a female Crime Scenes * Dance Floor * Tables * Drinks * Drink Case * Victim's Bedroom * Victim's Bed Steps Chapter 1: * Investigate Dance Floor. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Card) * Autopsy The Victim. (18:00:00;Attribute:Killer has a badge) * Examine Torn Card. (Result: Owner's Card) * Talk to Max Jin about the victim. * Talk to Jun Great about the victim * Investigate Drinks (Clue:Dancer's Card,HoneyLemon) * Examine Dancer's Card (Result:Jaimie Dance's Card) * Talk to Jaimie Dance about the victim * Analyce HoneyLemon (06:00:00;Attribute:Killer has a HoneyLemon Clip) * Go to Chapter 2. (3 stars) Chapter 2: * Investigate Victim's Bedroom. (Clues: Torn Paper, Trash Can) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Family Card) * Examine Family Card. (Result: Fingerprint) * Analyze Fingerprint. (06:00:00) * Talk to Hannah Pantte about the victim * Examine Trash Can. (Clue: Scissors) * Analyze Scissors (03:00:00;Attribute:Killer is under 25) * Investigate Tables. (Clues: Victim's Laptop) * Examine Victim's Laptop. (Result: Video) * Analyze Video. (03:00:00;attribute:Killer has green eyes) * Talk to Jun about the laptop * Talk to Kimy Pei about the victim * Talk to Hannah if she knew about the stalker * Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3: * Investigate Drink Case. (Clues: Badge) * Examine Badge. (Result: Fingerprint) * Analyze Fingerprint. (06:00:00) * Talk to Jaimie about the fingerprint * Investigate Victim's Bed. (Clues: Notebook) * Examine Noyebook. (Result: Phone Number) * Analyze Phone Number. (06:00:00) * Talk to Kimy about the number. * Talk to Max if he has any clues to the killer (Attribute:Killer is a female) * Arrest Killer. * Go to Additional Investigation. (1 star) Additional Investigation: * See if you can help Jaimie * Investigate Dance Floor. (Clues: Beautiful Bag) * Examine Beautiful Bag. (Clue: Broken Necklace) * Examine Broken Necklace. (Result: Neklace) * Return the necklace to Jaimie * See how Jun is doing. * Investigate Drinks. (Clues: Juice) * Return the Juice to Jun * Talk to Hannah * Investigate Victim's Bedroom. (Clues: Torn Picture) * Examine Torn Picture. (Result: Picture) * Give the picture back to Hannah * Go to Next Case. (3 star)